


My Sweet Baby

by partypoisned



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank, BoyxBoy, Frerard, Gerard tops, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Mikey dies, Pet Play, Sub Frank, daddy Gerard, daddy gee, ddlb, dom gerard, frank bottoms, little boy frank, sry mikey stans :(, top gerard, twink frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypoisned/pseuds/partypoisned
Summary: (this was rlly inspired by a frerard fic that I fuckign forgot the title of)Frank will do anything for Gerard.And I mean anything.





	

_Gee's diary entry no. 1_

**_October 12th, 2013_ **

**_Mikey. That Mikey. Son of a bitch wont leave me the hell alone. Wont leave my boyfriend alone either. Homophobic son of a bitch. I fucking hate him._ **

**_\- G._ **

__

* * *

                         Frank sat on his bed, reading Gee's diary entries. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Gee told him that Mikey is a good person.

 _Daddy never lies to me,_ Frank thought, as he flipped through the pages of the small book that he found under Gee's bed. He kept reading about how Mikey hated his guts, and how he was homophobic towards Gee and him. Frank doesn't want Gee to suffer like this, hell, he didn't even care about how _he_ was suffering from this. He was always told that Mikey was a good person to trust. Why did his daddy lie to him?

                         Frank cursed under his breath before going back into Gee's room and putting the book under the bed where he found it. He had a plan, but he's not going to tell Gee about it.

                          _Daddy comes home around 10 tonight. It's 5 right now. So I have 3 hours to plan this out, and 2 hours to complete it before daddy comes home._ Frank thought as he stood up and went back to _his_ room.

Frankie went under his bed and pulled out a large box, he's never told Gee about what was in this. It was the only thing he kept secret.

Inside the box was a large knife, bullets, a shotgun, blades, and a notebook with a pen bookmarked inside.

                          This was Frank's 'happy' box. Frank was edgy as fuck. Whenever Gee wasn't home to help Frank with his problems, he'd solve it himself; by harming himself. But today, he wasn't going to use it to harm himself. It was going to be someone different.

Frank took out the notebook and opened to the bookmarked page. He picked up his pen and began to write.

**_January 25th, 2014_ **

**_Target: MIKEY WAY_ **

**_Plan: Invite him over at exactly 6:30. Tell him its an emergency about Gee. Once he comes, it should be 6:45. He doesn't live far. Tell him not to bring anyone else with him. Once he gets inside, close the door behind him and tell him that Gee's in the bathroom, act panicky. Then once Mikey goes to the bathroom, creep up behind him, slam the door, and stab him in the back. Clean up the evidence, chop up the body parts, cook them for Gee._ **

* * *

Frank smiled. His plan was perfect.

He looked at the time. 6:28. Perfect timing.

                          Frankie got up and picked up his phone, before putting his knife in his back pocket. He dialed Mikey's number.

_**M: "Hey, Frank. What's up?"** _

_**F: "Help! Come quick! It's about Gee! Hurry"** _

_**M: "Shit- I'll be there."** _

_**Mikey hangs up.** _

Frank smiled. This was going to be perfect.

                           It was 6:43, there was a knock at the front door. Just as Frank had planned. He ran up to the door and swung it open, waiting for Mikey to come in and then slamming it behind him and locking it.

"He's in the bathroom! Hurry!" Frank cried and Mikey did so, running to the bathroom and swinging the door open.

Frank followed him in and did what he had planned

He smiled as he ripped the knife out of the older boy's back, he then started to slowly chop up Mikey's limbs. Once he was done, he cleaned the knife and all the blood on the floor and put all of Mikey's body parts in the boiling pot he had set up earlier.

                          10:05. Gee unlocked the front door to see his baby boy smiling at the dinner table with a beautiful dish set up just for his boyfriend.

"Hey baby! I missed you so much," Gee said, hugging Frank and not saying a word about the dish on the table.

"For you," Frank just said with a grin and pointing to the dinner.

Gee smiled and without hesitation, he ate it all up.

                          After the dinner, Gee asked his baby boy something.

"What was in that? It was good, but it had some, hair? In it?"

Frank smiled and simply said, "Mikey."  
Gee grinned widely and hugged his baby boy, then picking him up bridal style and taking him to the bedroom.

"I love you, Frankie baby. Thank you."

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed :) this is my first fic that i'm actually proud of lmao


End file.
